


My Darling is a Delinquent!

by heiider12



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, First Kiss, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiider12/pseuds/heiider12
Summary: Of course, he's heard of the civil war happening in the gang-laden streets of South Park. The infamy of the town made its way to all four corners of Colorado. Craig would have led a siege with his gang had his dad's job not forced them to move all the way to South Park during his senior year.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	My Darling is a Delinquent!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusksmote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksmote/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Dusksmote!! <3 I hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you guys listen to "Kiss with a Fist" by Florence and the Machine! It's such a fun song and it describes this chapter so well! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4
> 
> Fan Art/Cover Art I made:  
> https://heiider12.tumblr.com/post/638518993122181120/merry-christmas-dusksmote-my-darling-is-a

**0.1**

“You got guts, new kid.”

Craig looked up to the guy who approached him. He was almost as tall as him, but with a bulkier build. His dark hair covered by a blue hat with a red rim and a matching red puffball. It was obvious from how he carried himself that he had been in his fair share of fights, and he wasn’t afraid to start one if deemed necessary. However, Craig didn’t care about that. He could easily take him on, no problem.

“Fuck off,” he flashed him his signature middle finger before placing his cigarette back in between his lips.

His companion didn’t respond, opting to take out a pack of cigarettes from his brown jacket pocket and lighting a stick of his own. He took a long hit before puffing out a cloud of white smoke. “Look, I don’t want to waste anymore of my time. So, I’ll get straight to the point. My boss liked what you did with Tenorman back there, and he wants you to join our group.”

Nicotine invaded his lungs as he took another puff of smoke. He should have left his smoking addiction back in North Park, just like the past he tried so hard to forget. He’d already promised himself he’ll change, and yet, the yearning for that familiar high kept coming back.

Contrary to his expectations, the new environment didn’t help take his mind off his unfortunate past. In fact, it just proposed a new set of problems he’d have to deal with soon enough.

Of all the people in the world, he just had to attract the attention of one of the top dogs in the town, didn’t he? It wasn’t like he wanted to knock the guy out. He originally planned to dodge his punches until he got too tired to move. However, the little bastard had it coming from the moment he grabbed his precious chullo hat out of his head during the fight. It only took one punch from him to send the little fucker flying into the metal lockers, knocking him out completely.

Instead of backing off, the rest of the school seemed to gain a newfound interest in the mysterious new kid, who unceremoniously knocked out the school bully like it was nothing. It was only his first week and yet, at least five people have already approached him, trying to get him to join their gangs. This little fucker being the fifth one of the bunch.

“I said, fuck off.”

“Not much of a talker, aren’t ya?” He chuckled. “I like that. You’d fit in well with our group.”

“Whatever,” he dropped his cigarette on the asphalt and stomped on it with his foot. He’d already lost interest thanks to his companion’s untimely disruption.

“You can’t run away from us forever, you know. At some point, you’re gonna have to decide which side you’re on, or else you’ll end up in the middle of a war you can’t fight.”

He snorted. “I don’t fucking care. Come at me all you want.”

“You know what? I like your moxie, new kid. So, friendly word of advice, watch out for Eric Cartman. I heard he hasn’t taken kindly to your rejection to his invitation. None of the other bosses have, but Cartman’s a vicious little fucker. So, you better watch your back. See ya around,” and with that he left.

“Whatever.”

Craig didn’t want to get involved in petty gang wars anymore. Three years of mind-numbing fist fights were enough to last him a lifetime. He used to enjoy it until every opponent he’d fought got defeated with a single punch. He lost the high he craved once every match ended before he could even let loose and have fun. Instead of celebrating his prodigiousness, it made him feel like an empty vessel.

Of course, he’s heard of the civil war happening in the gang-laden streets of South Park. The infamy of the town made its way to all four corners of Colorado. Craig would have led a siege with his gang had his dad’s job not forced them to move all the way to South Park during his senior year.

He could have easily taken advantage of the warring faction’s disunity and taken over the town, similar to what he did in East. West Park was a lot trickier to take over because of the iron grip of the western leader had on their constituents. They presented the united front South Park could only ever hope to achieve.

Had he not transferred, he could have finally achieved his goal of uniting all the four corners of Colorado. Maybe then, he could have felt something other than the bitter loneliness that enveloped his being.

He hasn’t checked up on his turf ever since he left. However, it took little to figure out his three-years’ worth of work crumbled the moment the other leaders heard of his group’s untimely disbandment. He should have felt furious, and yet, he didn’t. He wanted to leave his delinquent life in the past and start anew. Unfortunately for him, every fucker in this goddamned town seemed hell-bent on clawing him back into the fold.

**0.2**

“Hey there, little guy,” Craig stared at the chubby little guinea pig from outside the local pet shop. It had become his daily ritual to visit the little white and orange fur ball after school. He never went inside though because the moment he cuddled the little guy was the moment he’d have no choice but to take it home. He’s had guinea pigs before and he didn’t want the innocent creature to suffer the same fate as they unfortunately did.

The pet shop was out of the way from school to his house, but it was worth the extra mile if he got to peer at “Stripe #4.” Yes, he already named him, but that wasn’t the point. It was hard to leave the little guy behind, especially when they’ve obviously formed a connection. He always seemed to recognize Craig whenever he visited him, which was part of the reason he wanted to bring the little guy back home. However, he had to go now or else he’d miss dinner.

Thankfully, there was a shortcut he could take to wind his trip to about ten minutes less than it’d usually take if he took the main road. The only downside was that he had to walk across a small woody forest to get to his house.

He enjoyed walking through the forest. It was desolate and peaceful, with tons of interesting foliage dispersed around the man-made pathway. The only downside of passing through the forest was it made him an easy target for sneak attacks, just like now.

“Fuck!” thanks to the years of honing his reflexes, he dodged the kick aimed at the back of his head. If he were any slower, his attacker would have knocked him out from that one kick alone. He didn’t enjoy concussions. Thankfully, he was a skilled enough fighter for it to be a rare occurrence in his life.

Once he turned around, he backed away to get a good look at his attacker and plan his next course of action. Unfortunately for him, his attacker was just as fast, if not faster than him in bestowing his next assault on Craig’s body.

While his attacker wasn’t strong as him by any means, he was lightning quick on his feet. He could easily throw multiple combinations of well-aimed hits within seconds of each other. A few swift strikes landed on his pressure points, but the adrenaline rush helped him brush off the pain.

They exchanged several blows until both of their bodies were littered with budding bruises. If Craig were any other person, he would have easily lost. It should have felt terrifying and yet, Craig Tucker felt more alive than any other moment in his seventeen years of life. Every jab given upon his hardened body was like an injection of life-sustaining mana.

At some point, the pace of their warlike dance slowed enough for him to observe his attacker. It was getting dark, but even the shadows couldn’t hide the sun-like brightness of his blonde hair. What’s even more remarkable was the dark mask that covered his eyes. If Craig didn’t know any better, he would’ve said he had just been attacked by Daredevil. However, Daredevil wasn’t real, and even if he was, he wouldn’t just attack innocent bystanders out of nowhere.

He tried to find his attacker’s weakness in the brief moments of rest they took to recover their stamina. It was subtle, but he noticed the slightest jolt of his body the moment he turned a little too far in the left. So, he took his chance and lunged at the boy, pinning him down on the grass with both hands held above his head and his body firmly pressed against his. Their faces were inches apart from each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Who sent you? Was it Cartman? McCormick? The goth kid? Answer me!”

Silence.

“I’ll take your fucking mask off if you don’t—”

Instead of the attack that he was expecting, the boy smashed his lips against his. For one second, Craig was taken aback, but eventually melted into his kiss. Craig nipped his lip, causing the blonde to open his mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter and that he did.

They moaned and whimpered into each other’s lips as their tongues explored and caressed. The bitter taste of coffee invaded his palate the moment their mouths met. He used to despise coffee! However, at this moment, he relished every bittersweet note, like a starving man devouring the god’s ambrosia. So sweet, so delectable, and just so fucking hot!

His free hand snaked down the blonde’s arched back and kept him pressed against their rutting bodies. He wanted to keep going and have him caged against his body forever. Their galaxy could have imploded right this second, and he still wouldn’t have let go of his delectable mouth. In fact, he wouldn’t have minded the world ending as along as his last moment would be him drowning in the intoxicating pleasure the blonde bestowed upon his lips.

“Let go, I want to touch you! Please,” His voice was cracked and scratchy, but to Craig, he sounded as if he were a cherub singing from the heavens. His assailant’s voracious mouth sprinkled kisses against his jaw and neck, beguiling him into letting go of both his wrists. Instead of grabbing his head to deepen their kiss, his attacker used his moment of weakness to land a swift strike to his face and a kick on his crotch, sending Craig keening with agony.

“Fucking hell!”

Once he was stunned, his assailant took this opportunity to slip away from his embrace and into the forest. He was furious—not at his attacker—but at himself for letting him run away when he was already under him, so pliant and ready to be consumed. He may have evaded him now, but not for long. Craig was going to catch him, and when he did, he won’t ever let him escape.

**0.3**

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the new kid. What could I have done for you to grace myself with your presence so early in the morning?” Eric Cartman was sitting in his makeshift office in what Craig assumed was previously the janitor’s closet. It was odd how much it looked like a thirteen-year-old’s bedroom rather than an “office” for a gang leader. There were fairy lights hanging on the ceiling, pink decor, and a three-tiered fountain to boot.

“Cut the bullshit, you fat fuck,” the table shook once Craig slammed both his palms on top of it. “Who was he?”

“I take it you’ve received my little gift, then? My, oh, my, I can really count on him to get things done so quickly, can’t I? had a little fun last night, did you?” a sinister smile graced his lips. Despite the girly background music and pink furry toilet seat Cartman was sitting on, one would think Craig was meeting with the godfather by the way Cartman was acting.

“Either you tell me who he is right now, or I’ll break your fucking nose.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re quite the charmer? No?”

Craig stayed silent as he glared at him. His fists were a scrunched in a tight ball.

“You’re no fun, new kid,” he rolled his eyes and leaned back into the toilet seat. “Sad to say, I don’t have the _authoritah_ to reveal his identity to just _anyone_. He’ll come after me faster than I can say cheesy poofs if I did, and I don’t really want to get on his nasty side. No one does, really.”

He growled.

“Unless...,” He wove his fingers together as he leaned forward, “You do a little favor for me?”

“For the last fucking time, I’m not joining anyone’s gang.”

“That’s funny, I thought for sure the infamous S _paceman_ would kill to take over South Park, too. It would have been the _pièce de résistance_ of his little empire, wouldn’t you think? I guess, I was wrong,” he shrugged, looking nonchalant, but Craig was sure it was all an act.

“You—How the fuck do you know that?”

“I have my sources, but that’s besides the point,” Cartman said. “Look, you have what I want and I have what you want. So let’s make a deal, shall we?”

“What do you want?” He crossed his arms across his chest. “As I said, I’m not—”

“—Joining my gang. Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. That’s not what I meant,” Cartman rolled his eyes. “I’m a fair man, new kid. You should know that by now. No, all I want for you to do is a little mission for me. You see, I have a feeling my precious little jew isn’t as loyal to me as he tries to make me think. So, I need _you_ to prove me right... or wrong, whichever it is. Easy, right?”

“I don’t even know who my fucking homeroom teacher is. How the fuck do you expect me to get that kind of information?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do alright, new kid,” he smirked. “Word on the street is you used to specialize in espionage before your conquest of the East, am I right?”

“My reputation precedes me,” Craig said. “Anyway, cut the theatrics. I don’t want to spend anymore time with your ugly mug than necessary.”

“Kahl Broflovski,” He slid a picture of a young man wearing a green ushanka and an orange jacket towards him. “My sources tell me he’s been consorting with one of McCormick’s men. As tempting as it is to punish my jew for daring to double-cross me, I don’t just listen to the first schmuck who tattles about my right-hand man. So, I need someone whom I can trust to get the job done.”

“And you think you can trust me?”

“No, but I can trust hard evidence. So, my redheaded jew’s dirty little secret for another... date with your blondie. I think that’s fair enough. Do we have a deal?” A cheshire cat grin graced his plump face like the devil hooking his next victim.

“Deal,” Craig shook his hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you, _Spaceman_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Dusksmote, you're gift isn't over yet! I have some steamy Style action coming just for you! haha!  
> It's a bit short, but I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!
> 
> I revealed a little more than I originally wanted to, but this fic only has four chapters. So, I don't have that much room to include lots of mystery and suspense. haha! I hope you guys like it though!


End file.
